Many modern automobiles have a plastic ornamental facia covering the front bumper. The facia is sometimes formed with sockets for receiving fog lamps. Typically, the fog lamps are mounted in the sockets by screws threaded into plastic bosses on the facia. However, this arrangement makes installation and removal of the fog lamps difficult and in addition, the screw threads in the bosses have a tendency to strip particularly after servicing.
In accordance with the present invention, the rear wall at the base of the socket in which the fog lamp is mounted preferably covers only a portion of the base, providing an open space above the rear wall. The upper edge of the rear wall has laterally spaced notches, and studs projecting rearwardly from the fog lamp retainer are secured in these notches by nuts. The studs and nuts are formed of metal and not subject to stripping. When the fog lamp and retainer are manipulated during installation and also during removal, the studs enter and exit the notches through the open tops of the notches and through the open space above the rear wall. Preferably, the rear part of the annular wall of the socket is cut away to provide an extension of this open space.
It is an object of this invention to provide a facia mounted fog lamp assembly having the foregoing features.
Other objects are to provide a facia mounted fog lamp assembly which is rugged and durable in use, which is relative inexpensive, and easy to manufacture, assemble and install.